


Greenery

by Honey_Bunie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Blonde Woojin, Flower Boy Lee Felix, Fluff and Angst, Green witch Felix, HE LOVES HIS SON OKAY!?, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hedge witch Minho, I think?, Innocent Lee Felix, Its cute sometimes I swear, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Felix Suffering, Lee Felix is adorable and sweeter than sugar, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin, Moon witch Jisung, Multi, NOT BY ANY OF STRAY KIDS THOUGH, Non-Consensual Touching, Ocean witch Woojin, Pretty Lee Felix (duh), Seriously the boy loves flowers and plants in this, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Boy Lee Felix, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), There is some pain it this and I am so sorry, Witch AU, Witch Han Jisung, Witch Hunters, Witch Kim Woojin, Witch Lee Felix, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Witch Yang Jeongin, Woojin owns a tea shop, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunie/pseuds/Honey_Bunie
Summary: "Life was never easy for Lee Felix.Every since he could remember, something had been off about himself. Something strange. Something unusual. He could never quite put his finger on it..."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lee Felix is a powerful green witch who's powers haven't manifested yet, causing the younger to have awful seizures his whole life until he begins to grow closer and closer to his eightteenth birthday, the day his world completely turns upside down.Now the church his family loved wants him dead and Felix must run far away to survive. Young and alone, Felix runs into another witch with a strange marking on their neck and though he's scared, he has to trust them in order to survive...Follow Felix as he grows into a powerful witch, finds love, and cuddles cats!(Ya, I suck at summaries :/)





	1. Aconite

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning: Be cautious
> 
> Welcome to my second fic ever and if you haven't read my first fic, Hello I'm Bunie and I am your author! I am glad you have decided to take a peek at my latest work and it brings great joy to my heart if you actually read it! I hope you enjoy and I hope you're ready for a bumpy ride! So strap in folks, this ride is a serious rollercoaster!

Life was never easy for Lee Felix. 

Every since he could remember, something had been off about himself. Something strange. Something unusual. He could never quite put his finger on it, but he guessed it all had something to do with his health condition.

As long as the boy had been alive and breathing, he had seizures. Powerful and unexplainable seizures that would cause his body to violently shake and spasm, taking the control he had over his own limbs.

Doctors couldn’t explain what caused them. No medicine worked to suppress his violent spasms that were occurring almost daily in his youth.

So his family turned to religion.

They turned to their local church, well known for causing “miracles” and “restoring” poor health.

They prayed every day, every waking moment for Felix’ recovery.

They had been attending the church since Felix was four.

As Felix’ seizures went from occurring every day to only coming about every other week, the Lee family grew to become even bigger advocates of the church. His mother becoming attached to the religion and what she believed it was doing for her son. His father grew closer to the priest, befriending him even.

They often went out to drink together, much to his mother’s disdain.

They all believed, from his parents and sisters to distant family in far off countries. All of them so happy to see Felix progressively getting better.

When Felix was seventeen, strange occurrences began to surface. Little, but odd things began to happen to the young man.

At first he didn’t notice them. The small flowers that would start to bloom in whichever area he was passing by, no matter the season.

Like petunias in winter, and pansies in fall. 

They were small things he didn’t notice for a whole year, but a few others were well aware of.

The church watched Felix’ family like a hawk ever since their first visit. There was something off about the Lee’s son and they could see it. Something very strange indeed.

The church would tail Felix at a distance around town, school, and even at home. 

No matter where the boy went, there were eyes on him that seemed to follow his every step. Felix could feel the stares, but was never able to spot who or what it was.

On Felix’ eighteenth birthday, a day that was supposed to be filled with love and happiness, something horrible happened. Something the poor boy never expected.

The very people who helped raise him, turned on him.

Felix had just awaken that Sunday morning, putting on his Sunday best, his favorite white button down and a pair of nice black slacks. He had dressed without glancing at his reflection, so sure that his outfit didn’t need to look perfect nor did he care enough to worry about it. 

It was his birthday after all, yet he had to attend another service, one of many he’s attended almost his whole life. The boy would be lying if he said he wasn’t mildly annoyed that his birthday fell on a Sunday this year. 

Regardless, the boy continued on with his morning routine as if it was a normal day and for the most part it was, but that soon all changed. 

As Felix walked into the bathroom he shared with his sisters, he froze as soon as his eyes met his own in the mirror, his jaw dropping slightly as his eyes grew wide in shock. 

There in the mirror was his reflection as usual, but something was off. Something wasn’t right.

There in the mirror, stood a boy who looked just like Felix, but instead of his natural black hair he was used to, the boy had unruly auburn hair, with small streaks of various colors in the same color family.

Pinks, yellows, reds, and oranges stared back at him, taunting him slightly.

The sight was unusual to say the least and Felix was not expecting it in the slightest. 

He blinked, half thinking it was a hallucination, but no matter how much he tilted his head to change the angle, rubbed his eyes or splashed cold water on his face, the colorful hair was still there.  
He pinched himself, hard. No...this wasn’t a dream.

Hesitantly, he reached up to touch the locks.

They were healthy, silky even. Like his natural hair. 

So it wasn’t a prank played on him by his sisters. The hair was far too healthy to have been fried by bleach and color overnight in his sleep.

So what happened?

Felix had no clue, but all he knew in that moment was that he was scared. This didn’t just happen...just like this. One does not simply wake up with a different hair color...

Right? Felix was pretty sure this wasn’t normal. This was almost magical.

Felix ran to his mother the very next second, tears in his eyes as he frantically asked what was wrong with him. Begging his mother to fix it. To make it all better, but all she could do was stare. Fear glazing over her eyes as she stared at her only son. She was speechless, so scared for her son that she was afraid of her beliefs. She was afraid to ask God for help, afraid of what he might do to her precious boy. 

Felix’ father dragged the now red head to the church that same morning. 

His father wasn’t as gentle as his mother, wasn’t as sweet. He took one look at his son’s hair and simply said this,

“Father Tom will know what to do. He’ll know what this is.”

And so, Felix now sat at the front of the church, fighting off tears as Father Tom’s expression grew furious, but his voice remained calm and sure.

“We always knew there was something wrong with him. Now I also know why: He has let the devil take control of him.”

Devil?

God, how Felix just wanted Father Tom to laugh, to say it all was some sick twisted joke, but his serious expression scarred Felix’s heart like a hot knife, burning and carving into his flesh as the eighteen year old let out a soft whimper.

It wasn’t a joke. They were dead serious.

His father wouldn’t look him in the eye.

His mother was sobbing, begging for it to all be not true.

His sisters just stared, eyes wide with fear and astonishment.

A single aconite bloomed outside the church in the vast grass. 

A warning.

Felix spent two more days in Australia, receiving anonymous death threats and various dead animals that ranged from mice over rats to dogs on his front porch. 

Felix had to fight back tears every time he stepped out into public. 

There was always someone that had went to his church somewhere. They all took one look at his colorful locks and spat at the poor boy.

He couldn’t leave the house anymore, but he couldn’t stay inside either.

His father had disowned him, tossed him aside like a toddler would an old toy. 

His mother cried every night, afraid for her son’s soul.

His sisters couldn’t look him in the eye, unable to look up towards him, unable to see his orange hair, unable to see him…

Felix couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stay anymore…

He had to leave.

When Felix stepped off the plane in Korea, his colorful hair tucked away safely under a black beanie, he heaved out a sigh of relief.

But it was short lived.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as memories of his departure flooded back to the forefront of his mind. 

Memories from hours before, back home in Australia...

_“Okay, sweetie. Here, take this.”_

_Felix blinked down at her hands, eyes wide with shock._

_“Mom, I can’t take this.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his oversized hoodie._

_His mother shook her head, almost forcefully, grabbing his wrist and stuffing the crumpled money into his hand, closing her hands around his and holding his hand for a few moments in silence._

_“It’s not much, but it’s all I can do for now baby,” She said softly, giving her son a sad smile._

_Felix’ throat grew tight as he blinked rapidly, trying to fight back tears._

_“Mom, I-” He broke off in a choked sob, holding his mother’s hands tightly. He stared into her eyes, hoping to convey all the love he felt for her, to thank her for all she had done for him. She simply stared back, nodding her head slowly and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead._

_“I know, baby, I know…”, she whispered against his skin, pulling him into a tight hug._

_Felix wrapped his arms tightly around his mother’s shoulders, leaning his head down to rest his face in the crook of her neck._

_“Ma, I love you”, he whimpered into the pale skin of her neck, almost choking on a shuddering breath._

_“I love you too, sugar. I always will, no matter what they say. My baby Felix…” She cried into his shoulder, holding him impossibly tighter._

_“...I wish I could have protected you…”, she murmured after a few moments of comfortable silence._

_“I wish I could have protected you…”_

_“I wish I could have protected you…”_

Felix shook his head, trying to clear his head of the haunting echo his mother’s last words left inside of him.

He knew he couldn’t dwell on it. He knew if he did, he would crumble, break, fall.

So Felix walked away.

He walked away from all he knew, into a strange new country that spoke a strange new language and had strange new customs.

With only the clothes on his back and a black backpack with small red roses embroidered into the fake leather that used to be his mother’s, Felix stepped out onto the streets of Seoul, his heart in his throat as he looked around nervously. He adjusted the straps of his bag, tightening them to draw the bag closer to his back as he stood in the middle of the crowds, struggling to keep his footing as people bumped into him left and right.

He just hoped he could find a place to stay before nightfall…

It had been five days since Felix arrived in Seoul.

Five hellish days if you asked Felix.

His first night in Korea didn’t go a smoothly as he would have liked. He was shocked to discover that Korea was nothing like Australia, not in the slightest.

Nights were unbearably cold and it rained more often.

The air wasn’t clean and Felix found himself almost coughing up a lung as he tried to sleep in cardboard boxes in alleyways. He quickly found out that the hotels were too expensive for him to stay at, especially if he still wanted to eat something with the little money he had left.

His mother could only spare about a hundred dollars, for which Felix was immensely grateful, but the money could only get him so far. He estimated that the money would last him a good month if he stretched it out properly. Meaning only one meal a day, but plenty of water. 

He knew his mother would be so devastated to see him like this, cold, hungry and alone.

But his mother wasn’t around anymore. 

He was stuck in Korea for what could easily be the rest of his life, living off of instant ramen from convenience stores and refilling plastic bottles of water at the local drinking fountain in the park nearby. 

He was stuck wandering the streets of Seoul, falling asleep in 24 hour cafes and in various alleyways. Stuck wearing the same black beanie and hoodie to mask his skinny frame and bright greasy hair. Stuck living a life he never imagined having, ever. 

People didn’t offer up as much money as Felix would have thought they would. Still, whenever they did, he never accepted it. 

He knew how to say basic phrases like “no thank you” and “thank you” in Korean luckily, so he could politely turn them down every time, but it was obvious that his korean was subpar. He could see it in their expressions that his accent was thick and they could barely understand him, but he was grateful they still could anyway. He knew also that they could tell that he couldn’t understand them either. The confusion was mutual.

On the sixth night, Felix laid on the hard and dirty concrete floors of the streets of Seoul, rain soaking through his jacket as he violently shivered, but the shaking of his limbs didn’t seem to bother him at all as he played with his fingers absently, his eyes glazed over as he lost himself in his thoughts.

_“Your son is a freak of nature, and I will not have him under my roof!”, his father roared, standing over his wife menacingly._

_The small woman glared up at him with an equally menacing gaze. Her hands balled into fists at her side as she shielded her son from the mad man before her. Hands shaking with rage, She growled low in her throat._

_“He is your son too, regardless of what Father Tom says or might have said!” She screamed, her face turning red as she almost lifted her hands up to hit the man before her._

_“MOM!” Felix shouted, effectively causing his mother to freeze, looking over her shoulder to her son with sad eyes as tears of anger rolled down her cheeks. The auburn haired boy stared at them both with wide, tear filled eyes. “Why are you doing this?”, he asked, his voice so soft and small…_

_“Fuck off, demon, this is none of your concern”, his father growled, effectively causing the boy, just barely eighteen, to start to shake at his harsh words. His mother instantly jumped to his defense, glaring daggers at the grown man standing over them. She wrapped Felix up in her arms, holding the crying boy tightly._

_“Don’t touch him. You don’t know wha-”_

_“He is MY son and I will hold him if I please!”, she snapped suddenly, causing a violent shudder to rack through Felix body._

_His mother quickly softened and began to softly shush the crying boy, rubbing his back lovingly. Her husband simply glared._

_“Fucking freak…”_

Felix blinked himself away from his memories, groaning as tears rolled down his cheeks, barely noticeable due to the heavy rainfall. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and ran his fingers through his hair, but paused when he felt something strange in his hair. 

Panic gripped his heart in a death grip and his stomach dropped as if he were on a rollercoaster.

Quickly, he crawled over to the nearest puddle and his breath hitched at his own reflection. Pink and orange strands of hair fell into his eyes as he continued to stare down at the water, dumbfounded. 

There, nestled messily in his hair, weaving their way through the dirty and greasy strands, were small, barely in bloom white daisies and white carnations. Little flowers reaching out to the rain drops like they’ve never had water before.

For a brief moment, Felix was simply just confused, his panic pulled into the back of his mind.

Maybe he had rolled in a patch of daisies by accident, but where would the carnations have come from?

As Felix tried to reason with himself, he lifted a small hand to tentatively try and pull the flowers out of his hair, but let out a pained cry when the flowers wouldn’t budge. 

He tugged a little harder, but as tears pricked his eyes and he grit his teeth, it became painfully obvious to Felix that these flowers were there for the same reason his hair was now orange and pink. 

They were growing out of his skull somehow.

They were just another thing that made Felix a freak.

The boy began to sob violently, his whole body shaking as he desperately tried to pull the flowers out, now almost screaming at the shocks of pain pulsating through his head.

Finally, he managed to rip one of the flowers out.

A daisy lay crumpled in his fist, blood splattering the stem as Felix’s head throbbed. 

He grew dizzy, light headed, and all around just plain tired. He leaned back against the concrete wall, his eyes shut tightly as he panted, trying to catch his breath with tears running down his cheeks.

He didn’t noticed the approaching footsteps, the sound of feet pounding against the pavement towards him. 

No, he was on the verge of passing out because of all the pain, blood running down his forehead as his head fell forward slightly. 

A voice called out to him, catching him off guard, but he couldn’t keep his head from pounding long enough to try and even translate in his head what the stranger said.

Felix blinked, not understanding as he let out a soft groan and threw his head back against the wall. An audible thud dulled by a hand cradled the back of his head before the wall could make contact.

The stranger kneeled beside Felix, their eyes scanning over Felix, probably looking for any more injuries. The two stared at each other for a few moments, long enough for Felix to register that it was a man beside him. A man he didn’t know. A man with soft sandy blonde hair and kind eyes.

“You… you okay?” The voice belonging to the man spoke in English, thickly accented but sweet and soft. It reminded him of his mother a bit. 

He let out a soft whimper and cradled his head in him hands as the throbbing began again.

“Go away”, he said weakly, shaking his head slightly, trying to shake the pain away, but it only increased. “Please just go…”, he whimpered and hid his face in his hands, unable to look the man in the eyes. He drew his knees into his chest, curling up into a tight ball. His fingers curled into fists in his hair as he started to pull at the soft orange, pink, and yellow locks in frustration and fear.

“God, why is this happening to me?”

The older man blinked at the soft whisper, his eyes softening as he gently took Felix’s hands in his larger and pulled them away from his head, giving the boy a small smile when he looked up at him in shock. 

“Stop,” he murmured softly, his voice soothing like the ocean’s lull. Felix almost instantly relaxed and he would have smiled, if his head still didn’t throb.

Looking up again as his sight cleared up a little bit, he noticed a black mark on the stranger’s throat, almost like a tattoo - two lines parting from a semicircle, another one sitting on top of one of them. It seemed to be some strange symbol and for some reason, upon seeing the tattoo, Felix felt connected to the man.

“Kim Woojin”, the man calmly introduced himself, keeping his voice soothing as he gestured to himself. Woojin, that was his name. 

“And you?”, he continued gently, his voice like honey. Felix relaxed a bit more, but still eyed the man carefully.

He still wasn’t quite sure if he could trust him even if he seemed to mean Felix no harm.

“Lee Felix.” His voice was hoarse and raspy from lack of use. Unsure and also a bit lost, he stared up at Woojin with and uneasy gaze.

Woojin answered by simply standing up and offering his hand to help Felix up too. 

Something about the man was soothing and familiar, like the oceans back home, like watching the waves roll in and crash into the sand like nature’s lullaby.

Felix blinked at the man as he pulled him up with ease, catching the dizzy boy as he staggered a bit on shaky legs. A strong arm incased his waist, helping to hold the other up. His grip soft and gentle as he helped the smaller take a few unsteady steps.

“Why are you helping me? I’m just a freak…”, Felix murmured softly, fighting to keep his eyes open and hold his head up. He eventually rested his heavy head on Woojin's shoulder, sighing softly, tiredly, as the weight was taken off his shoulders. 

Woojin simply smiled softly down at the younger, smaller boy. He turned away, looking down the streets with a somewhat faraway look in his eyes.

“Freaks stick together, ya?” He sounded so sure of his words. 

Felix barely caught what the other said, but he couldn’t fight the small smile that graced his lips at the other’s words.

This was the first person to show him kindness in a while, and God, was Felix grateful.

“Ya, I guess you’re right…” Black spots danced over his vision.

And just like that, Felix’ consciousness faded to black.


	2. White Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meaning: Youthful Innocence

A month, give or take a few days, had passed since Kim Woojin found a bleeding and broken auburn haired boy with flowers growing from his crown. 

A whole month since he found Lee Felix, homeless and crying.

To Lee Felix, that was the best and strangest month of his young life.

Felix was immensely grateful for that night, for meeting Woojin. 

Because without Woojin, Felix would have never survived for much longer than a few more days.

Without Woojin, Felix would have never figured out who, or what, he was…

Without Woojin, Felix would have never started his training and would have most likely died due to his own powers out on the streets of Korea…

Because Lee Felix was a witch. A rare breed of green witch at that, and he would forever have a bounty over his head.

But today was a good day. Not a cloud in the sky or a worry in Felix’s pretty little head. 

Felix didn’t have any training today as it was a bright and cheerful Wednesday afternoon, his day off from hours of tiring and strenuous magic. 

Felix loved Wednesdays with his whole heart. Not because he didn’t like training with Woojin, but because it meant he could walk around town for a few hours before he had to work in the tea shop Woojin owned and lived above. 

Felix enjoyed taking walks, especially walking to the flower shop a few blocks down. 

It was one of his favorite places. He loved going down there and helping the wilting flowers regain life with his magic, and no one questioned the flowers in his hair there. Only complimented them.

The flower shop felt like a home away from Woojin’s. It was euphoric; sweet and blissful. Felix couldn’t get enough of the little shop on the corner. 

“Woojinnie-hyung, I’m leaving!” Felix called in thickly accented korean. 

Over the month, Felix has learned to understand korean when it’s spoken to him, but he still struggled with pronunciation and finding his own words. He could form almost complete sentences, but still struggled a bit. But regardless, he was far more advanced than when he first arrived in Seoul.

“Ya! Be careful Fe! It’s cold outside!” Woojin’s voice bellowed from the back room, not even bothering to poke his head out to see Felix off. 

Felix giggled to himself and pulled his cropped denim jacket a bit tighter to his body and pulled up the collar of his white turtleneck slightly. He felt cozy and warm, so he felt it was a good time to leave. He pulled the door open, the bell chiming loudly throughout the tea shop.

The noise was happy and bright. Cheerful and cute, so naturally Felix loved it.

“I’ll… be back before… opening? Yes, opening, hyung!” Felix chirped to Woojin excitedly, glancing at the wall clock before skipping out the door, his fluffy colorful locks bounced with every step. 

Eight in the morning. He had two hours to himself.

Content and a bit excited, Felix began his usual walk up the sidewalk, through the crowds of downtown Seoul. He softly brushed shoulders with those who walked to close, making sure to be gentle with everyone he touched.

Memories of his first day in Seoul played through his mind, back when he had no idea about the crowds and how harsh people could be. 

He didn’t want to be like that. Despite knowing this was just how it was here, Felix couldn’t help but feel guilty for everytime he bumped into someone a bit too hard. He’d frantically apologize in his broken korean, and the stranger would just give him an odd look and keep going, as if his apology didn’t matter. 

Felix never wanted to make anyone else feel that. Not in the slightest. 

So Felix walked carefully through the crowds, avoiding people the best he could and apologizing whenever he’d bump someone. He kept this up for three blocks until a beautiful sky blue building came into his line of sight. 

A pretty sign hung from a post from thin chains, decorated with beautiful illustrations of pansies and roses. It read, ‘장미’ which translated simply to ‘rose’. 

Felix thought the name was cute and simple, easy to understand. 

As he pushed the door open to the shop, the doors gave the usual electronic ding to let the shop owner know they had a customer. Felix didn’t like their bell as much as he liked the one back at Woojin’s tea shop, but he loved this store with all his heart regardless.

Here is where he learned flower language and that he, himself, could speak to plants. 

The pansies greeted Felix wholeheartedly, chirping their hellos happily to the auburn haired boy.

“Hello, pretties. I hope you all are doing well.” He whispered to the flowers in english, his cheeks dusted a light pink as a few yellow and orange strands of hair fell into his eyes. He pushed them back into place, swept to the side and up, as he tried to fight of the embarrassment and nervousness he always felt when he returned the plants’ greetings.

The pansies answered as the prickly cactuses greeted in their own gruff and hoarse ways. Soon the whole room was full of all sorts of emotions and vibes as each plant swayed in greeting to Felix. No plant had an actual voice, only their own emotions and once they were plucked or cut, their emotions went away with their light. 

A big grin spread across Felix’s features as he gave the shopkeeper a small wave and wandered over to the cut roses that were in the beginning stages of wilting. 

“Hello beautifuls.” He whispered in his native tongue once again, but knew this time he’d get no answer as these roses were already cut, but the tiger lilies answered Felix with waves of love and compassion. The irises joined in happily and soon another wave of greetings from all the flowers washed over Felix, causing the boy to giggle. 

“Okay, okay. You’re all beautiful.” He whispered under his breath, glancing to the shopkeeper, who gave him a soft and reassuring smile. Felix smiled back and turned his attention back to the wilting roses. He gently took them into his hands, wincing slightly as their thorns stabbed and cut into the soft flesh of his palms and closed his eyes and just felt. He focused on his emotions and hummed softly under his breath as he could feel his powers in his veins traveling to his fingertips.

After a few seconds, Felix let go and smiled to the now lively and thankful roses. Their colors were now more vibrant and most were now in full bloom. 

The other flowers in the shop all thanked Felix at once, overloading the boy’s senses with love and passion. He blushed madly, his whole face going red as he ducked his head shyly. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Felix glanced up to the wall clock about the snapdragons and tulips. It read simply 9:30 in the morning and the auburn haired boy frowned softly to himself. 

He quickly whispered a farewell to every flower and waved good-bye to the shopkeeper before skipping out the door.

The walk back was only about fifteen minutes, but Felix took a shortcut through the alleyway to shorten his walk to eight. His own daisies and carnations atop his head whined at the loss of sunshine and to be honest, Fleix himself began to feel tired without the warm rays shining down onto his skin. 

The redhead began to walk a bit faster, taking the back way through the city back to the tea shop. He didn’t want to be late. In the month he’s been working for and living with Woojin, Felix had never been late once, and he took pride in that. Felix liked to see Woojin’s proud smile whenever he waltz down the steps that lead to their shared apartment and skipped to the counter and began to man the shop like he owned it himself. Yes, Felix took great pride in making Woojin proud. It always made him feel light and airy… and loved.

Woojin gave Felix the kind of love he craved, the attention he needed and the help he deserved. 

Woojin reminded Felix of his mother…

The bell chirped, announcing Felix’s arrival as the boy stepped through the doorway and into the tiny shop. He smiled brightly as his gaze fell on Woojin and Minho, who were topping off the shelves last minute. Woojin gave Felix a big smile and pulled the younger into a big bear hug. The hug was so bone crushing that Felix let out a grunt under all the pressure. Minho snorted softly at the display of affection and playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Ya! Woojin-hyung! You’ll crush him if you keep hugging the kid like that.” He teased, bumping the eldest with his hip playfully before walking back over to the shelves and filling the jars with various herbal tea blends. Woojin laughed wholeheartedly and released Felix, ruffling the youngest’s colorful locks, taking great care to mind his flowers. 

“Did you have fun, sugar?” Woojin asked sweetly, gently resting his large hand on Felix’s left shoulder. It took Felix a second to understand, but soon he was grinning ear to ear and nodding eagerly. He held his palms out for Woojin to see his small scraps and scratched.

“The roses were wilting hyung, so I helped them!” He chirped happily like an excited child showing their mother an arts and craft project. 

Woojin’s gaze softened as he pulled the boy into another bone crushing hug and hummed contently.

“Oh, my little Fe!” He cooed, nuzzling his cheek into the pink and orange strands of Felix’s hair. 

“Ya! I’m not little!” Felix whined loudly in english this time, trying to break away from Woojin’s bear hug, but all his squirming did nothing. Woojin only cooed louder, and cradled Felix’s head against his chest. 

The door of the shop dinged to let them know someone was entering and the sandy blonde whipped his head up so fast that his sapphire earrings swung violently, but a big grin broke out across his face as he saw the familiar mop of midnight blue hair.

“Hello Jisungie. Chan.” Woojin cooed sweetly, returning to nuzzling his cheek in Felix’s now messy locks. Felix squirmed even more now, turning his head to look over his shoulder to Jisung with pleading eyes. 

“Sungie! Channie-hyung! Help me!” The boy wailed in his mother tongue again, weaseling one of his arms out and reaching it out to the other two while Minho simply hummed in amusement, watching from afar and Woojin continued to cuddle the youngest.

Jisung simply just laughed at the sight, his gray eyes shining like moons. Felix turned to Chan with pleading wide eyes, but was only met with a blushing mess. Chan was definitely no help whenever Woojin did anything remotely cute. The curly haired blonde tucking his head, trying to regain his composure. 

“Ya! You all are-” Woojin cut off the boy’s insults with a swift glare and finally released the boy.

“Lee Felix, no cursing under my roof.” Woojin warned, but there was a playful glint in his eyes as Felix huffed out a deep breath. The eldest of the five, turned back to Minho, giving him a small smile. “You ready to start teaching? Felix and I can finish up stocking the shelves.” Minho bit his lip nervously, but nodded as he untied the plain black apron from around his waist and gave it to Felix, who took it nervously.

“Of course hyung.” Minho said simply, looking to Jisung with an unsure gaze before leading the younger into the back room.

Felix watched their retreating forms curiously and turned back to Woojin with a soft gaze.

“Hyung, how come he’s always so scared to teach?” Felix asked, now switching over to korean and a softer tone, glancing towards the back room’s now closed door. Chan had finally regained his composure and answered for Woojin just as the eldest opened his mouth to speak.

“Lixie, Jisung is his first apprentice like you are Woojin’s. Training can be very troublesome sometimes so Minho is just nervous.” Chan said confidently in english so Felix didn’t have to translate in his head. “Plus Minho only started teaching a month ago when Jisung’s powers manifested” Woojin gave Chan a brief confused look, but nodded when Felix looked at him for approval. Felix seems to think over the answer for a few seconds before nodding as well. The redhead glanced to the clock on the wall and smiled softly.

“Hyung, its ten.” He whispered to Woojin, who smiled widely and nodded.

“Go turn the sign on, sugar. I’ll meet you at the counter. I have to finish stalking the shelves.” Woojin nodded towards the entrance and turned to grab a few jars of tea and place them on the shelves. 

Felix smiled widely and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet as he walked over to the door and flipped the switch to turn on their big ‘OPEN’ sign in the window. He smiled up at the sign timidly, worry glazing over his irises before turning around and making his way over to the counter. There was no bounce to his step this time.

As the first few customers entered, Felix grew more reserved and shy. He only gave polite conversation as a new face always made him nervous beyond belief. 

Felix had a constant nagging fear that every stranger he’s ever met in their little tea shop was out to get him.

Woojin assured him that he was fine all the time, but Felix couldn’t help but be nervous all the time. He was like a skittish kitten away from their mother for the first time, and in a way he was exactly that. 

Felix tentatively spoke slowly when a lively elderly woman began to ask him questions about his life and where he was from. Why he had flowers in his hair and why his hair color was so unruly and strange. Felix tried hard to not take offense to her questions, simply nervously smiling and glancing to Chan for help, who seemed to be distracted speaking to Woojin as the eldest moved the inventory around for a new arrangement. 

“Ya, why are you pouting? Frowning will cause wrinkles.” The lady scolded in korean, her own frown plastered on her face. It caught Felix off guard as he blinked in surprise at the elderly woman. 

“S-sorry!” He stuttered out informally, causing the woman’s frown to deepen further. Guilt began to bite at Felix’s heels as he quickly rang up her jar of tea leaves, glancing to Woojin nervously as a tense silence hung between the lady and himself. Fear caused Felix’s skin to itch and his hand instinctively went up to the crown of his head and pulled lightly on one of the carnations growing from there. Tears pricked his eyes as he focused his gaze onto the counter and wished the woman a good day. He missed her glare and the way she waltz out of the shop with her nose held up high. He could hear the bell ring, but it didn’t bring him joy anymore.  
He missed Woojin’s soft look of pity and Chan’s own confused stare as he just stood there, staring down at the wooden counter, tugging on a carnation. A sharp pain shot through his temple, causing the redhead to inhale sharply and instinctively pulled his hand away from his head. 

He was doing it again, a nervous habit he had developed over the last month. A painful nervous habit.

He rubbed the now sore spot with a soft touch, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He turned around and began to organize the shelves behind him where they kept their house blends. 

The shop was slowing down a bit, as it was now the late afternoon. 

Jisung and Minho should be out soon and the shop would be closing up for the night. Felix could feel himself starting to relax a bit after his tense encounter with a fiery old woman. Starting to get lost in his own little world, thinking about all the spells he wanted to learn the next day or of what he’d help Woojin make for dinner that night while Minho picked out the movie or drama they’d watch. He smiled softly to himself at the idea of their new almost family like ritual.

The bell suddenly rang loudly, chiming it’s alert to the whole shop, startling the auburn haired boy, causing him to whip his head around to see who had entered.


	3. Yellow Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meaning: Sunshine in your smile
> 
> I'm not all too proud of this chapter, but it's not completely horrible? So I'll give it a pass. Anyway, thank you so much for all the feedback and kudos! They mean a lot!

A flash of black fabric clad body rushing into the store, shouting in korean caught Felix’ eye and startled the poor boy at first. The young witch jumped from his place behind the counter and stared wide eyed at the retreating figure. A small soft hand shot up to cover his mouth as he gasped in surprise. He glanced around quickly, trying to find the source of the aggravated voice, but the shelves muffled and hid the figure in the store.

Felix wished he could understand the person so he could help them, but they were talking far too fast for him to understand properly.

Loud laughter bursts from where Chan stands, scaring the young witch once again. The redhead jumped once again, hitting his knee on the underside of the counter, causing him to yelp in pain and duck down to rub the bruising area of skin.

Both Chan and the stranger looked over to where the young witch once stood and saw an empty counter. The blond frowned to himself and glanced to the dark stranger, who only shrugged, small silver cross earrings dangling with the motion. Just as Chan opened his mouth to call out to the redheaded witch, a door barged open and two voices arguing could be heard.

“I don’t understand why the order matters. They’ll all just end up in the pot and boil into the same green ooze Hyung!” Jisung whined, waltzing into the tea shop from the back room backwards while Minho rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Because, Jisung, if you put the wormwood before the yarrow the whole thing will explode and I’d very much like to have a place to stay.” Minho deadpanned, his dark eyes narrowed at the younger witch, who only shrugged his shoulders and glanced over to the counter. 

“Channie-hyung, did Lixie go on his break?” Jisung asked suddenly, looking over to Chan and the dark clad stranger. The blonde shook his head and the dark haired man beside him raised a brow.

“Lixie? Who the hell is ‘Lixie’?” 

And right on que, the pretty redhead popped up from behind the counter, twisting a daisy between his fingers in his hair while smiling shyly, not making eye contact with anyone. The boy was clad in a white turtleneck and high waisted light wash jeans that accented the dip of his waist. The boy looked small, too small, the stranger noted, simply watched with an unreadable gaze, dark eyes glazed over with emotion as they lost themselves in thought.

“Sorry Sungie-hyung, I hit my knee...”

A voice deep as the ocean left his lips, causing the dark man to frown to himself in confusion. How could someone who looked so small and soft like a kitten, sound like that? The stranger glanced to Jisung, who smiled softly at the younger and quickly hurried over to the auburn haired boy and cradled his head against his chest, nuzzling his own midnight blue hair into the mess of warm colored locks and flowers.

“Awwwwww my wittle Lixie! Are you okay?” He cooed in a soft and high pitched voice often used on babies, causing the younger to roll his eyes and swat the elder of the two away. Minho and Chan laughed at the two while the stranger remained silent for a few moments before clearing his throat and having all eyes on him, but his own gaze locked with the soft chocolate gaze of ‘Lixie’.

“Sungie, who is that?” He asked dumbly, mentally facepalming at his own stupid question. Chan gave him a fond look while Jisung and Minho looked at him in confusion.

“This is Lixie!” Jisung chirped and began to ramble, “Or Felix I guess, that is his real name. Sometimes we call him Yongbok or Yongbokkie cause that’s his korean name. Oh did I mention he’s from Australia, Like Channie hyung? I feel like I’ve talked about him before Binnie-hyung! He’s one of my best friends and I love him like a brother and he’s so small and cute and-”

“Jisung, no you haven’t. I don’t remember a ‘Felix’ ever coming up in our conversations so why don’t you just introduce us? You know, normally?” Changbin huffed glancing towards Chan and rolling his eyes when the elder gave him a smirk. The squirrel-like boy smiled and squished his cheek again Felix’ own.

“Well this is Felix! He’s younger than me-”

“By a day!” Felix protested.

“-and you’re Changbin-hyung! My roommate and one of my other best friends!” Jisung chirped, standing back up straight just as Woojin walked into the room.

“Oh, Changbin! I haven’t seen you in almost a month now! How are you, Binbin?” The eldest asked enthusiastically, his smile warm.

“I’m good hyung, but when did he get here?” Changbin asked, looking behind Woojin to Felix, who was distractedly trying to keep Jisung from trying to mix up his perfectly organized tea blends. Chan and Minho simply watched the two youngest before turning to look at each other when they heard Changbin’s question, concern laced in their expressions. Woojin’s smile became a tight line as he hummed and glanced back to his apprentice and almost child. 

“Just about a month ago or so.” He says softly, his dark blue eyes stormy with sadness and concern. 

Changbin was taken back by Woojin’s expression and glanced toward Felix, who was chasing Jisung around as the older held a jar of tea leaves over his head, an unreadable expression on his face before looking back to his hyung.

“So what’s wrong with him?” Changbin once again asked stupidly, causing Woojin to frown.

“Nothing’s wrong with him. He’s… He was like us. A witch down on their luck that needed help.” Woojin said almost sternly, his voice like steel that caused Changbin to tense and glance away submissively. “Felix is very special, his powers are something else and when I found him on the streets, he was lost and confused. He had no one to guide him, he was crying and bleeding on the ground in a filthy puddle in the rai-”

“Woojin Hyung!” The deep voice chirped from afar and everyone turned to look at the boy, who was hugging the jar to his chest that he rescued from Jisung with a small smile. “Hyung, It’s almost time to close.” He reminded gently, his eyes widened as he took in everyones’ varying expressions. A small frown formed on his lips as he tilted his head. “Is everything okay?” He asked sweetly, his expression remaining as soft as ever.

Woojin sighed softly and shook his head, giving the young one a reassuring smile. “Yes, Fe, everything is okay.” Taking a step towards the red head, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead like a mother would a young child, and Changbin finally understood what was so special about the boy with the colorful hair and flowers tangled in every strand. 

He was Woojin’s baby, a responsibility, a liability. 

Woojin felt he had to mother the kid because of his past. 

Changbin turned to Chan, who was watching the two with soft eyes, and elbowed him in the ribs before nodding towards the door. 

“Hyung, we should probably go soon.” He murmured, glancing back at the soft pair, who were now murmuring between each other sweetly, immersed in their own conversation. Felix had a big smile on his face as he whispered to his hyung, hugging the jar a bit tighter. Changbin may have been mistaken, a trick of the eye, but the flowers in his hair seemed to perk up and open up more. Like they were in full bloom.

The sight was pretty to say the least and it honestly scared Changbin.

He didn’t often find things pretty like this. He didn’t often stare at strangers, but there was something about this Felix that was mesmerizing. 

Changbin scoffed and chalked it off to Felix’s magic. He assumed the boy had a glamour of sorts and blamed his brief infatuation on that. 

But there was something about his smile, something about his face and atmosphere…

His smile was like sunshine, bright and cheery and Changbin would never admit it, but it was nice to see such a smile on someone who, according to Woojin, was broken beyond repair. Sunshine on someone who was down on their luck.

It seemed to Changbin, that Felix’ luck was rising up once again as he found his place, and felt at home once more…

Jisung excitedly waved goodbye to the fairy-like boy, giving the younger a tight hug and a loving peck on the cheek before walking over to Chan and Changbin, his grey eyes shining brightly and a friendly smile plastered on his face. Chan returned the gesture equally and waved to Woojin, Minho, and little Felix as the three all stepped in line and began walking towards the door. 

Changbin didn’t say goodbye, but he did look back over his shoulder to the strange group of witches, his eyes lingering on the trio as they all waved goodbye to the group. Some way more enthusiastically than others, but all equally warm and loving.

Dark brown eyes met a light chocolate gaze and stared for a few moments until a small smile bloomed on Changbin’s face, the first of many that day, and the darker soul of the two turned away and stared towards the sky and they exited the small tea shop in Seoul, South Korea…

The sun shone brightly and small daisies were blooming along side the shop, poking through the concrete like weeds, but Changbin took special care to not step on them. He found them strange and was sure they weren’t there before, but didn’t question it as he, Chan, and Jisung all began walking down the sidewalk to their shared apartment.

But everytime Changbin closed his eyes, he saw daisies and white carnations nestled in a bed of oranges, reds, and pink.

He saw the sun shine the brightest it has ever been.

He saw happy light brown eyes.

He saw happiness.

He saw hope.

Shortly after the trio left, Felix began to feel a painful sting in his ribs. The pain wasn’t intense, more so uncomfortable and made the trio of witches uneasy. The stinging made breathing uncomfortable, but not impossible so Felix chalked it up to late growing pains, while Woojin and Minho watched the boy cautiously.

Woojin had suspicions of what it was, but remained quiet until he was sure he was right as Felix was still very young, it could simply just be magic pains or as Felix thought, growing pains. 

Minho began to make special teas every night for them all, mixes varying from rose hips and sage or lavender tea with a daisy for luck.

They could use all the luck they could get right about now.

The next day, the pain had seemed to intensify and spread to his lower back and sides, causing the boy to avoid any physical touch for a short while, but eventually he began to feel guilty for making Woojin frown so much and began to fight through the pain of hugs.

Minho made milk lavender tea with a drop of honey that night, a life giving tea as the honey promoted healing and the milk symbolizes a mother’s love, Minho happily explained as he handed to tea to Felix that night before bed. He then pressed a soft kiss to one of the carnations that grew from Felix’ head and ruffled his hair before making his way to his own bedroom. 

Felix drank the tea slowly that night, savoring the sweet taste and the loving message behind the cup.

His pains dulled that night enough for him to sleep soundly.

That night he dreamed of his mother and her hugs, her voice that was sweet like honey and her soft brown eyes that they shared.

He awoke with a smile the next day...


	4. Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meaning: Beware
> 
> The witches sense that something is wrong...

He slammed his large fists down on the table, rattling the wood and causing it to wobble. His eyes were dark and eerie, unreadable, but dangerous regardless.

“Where the fuck is the little rat!?” He bellowed angrily, standing up so quickly, his chair clattered to the hardwood floors loudly. The young man before him flinched visibly at the aggressive reaction. 

The younger swallowed thickly and hesitantly met the bigger man’s eyes.

“Father Kim, we believe he may be somewhere in Asia. P-probably South Korea, Sir. His mother said they had family there…” He stuttered out nervously, afraid to upset the other any further.

“HE LEFT THE COUNTRY!?” The man all, but screamed at the other, causing the smaller to flinch once more.

“His mother smuggled him out, we think about a month ago…. Sir. Her husband said that he woke up one day to his wife and the demon gone, money missing from his wallet and his suitcase gone... Sir, he said she came back after a few hours bawling about sending him away…” The younger managed to keep from stuttering this time, but his eyes were fixed on the ground. A heavy silence filled the air between the two for far longer than it should have. Both minds thinking a mile a minute, but finally Father Kim broke the silence.

“Find him.” 

The younger’s gaze shot up instantly to meet the other’s.

“W-what?” He managed to stutter out through a tight throat, eyes wide and searching.

“Did I stutter? Find. Him.” Father Kim growled lowly, causing the younger to flinch for the third time. 

“B-but he’s out of our geristriction! We don’t have the power to go into the Seoul territory and- and-”

_BANG!_

Sweeping his stuff off his desk in a fit of anger and rounded around the table to get as close to the younger as possible, Father Kim growled once again, this time more than just a warning.

“I don’t care, Tom! If he lives, we’re all screwed! That little squirt possesses more magic than your pea sized brain could imagine in his tiny body! He’ll learn in Seoul how to control it and then we’ll all be screwed! Do YOU want to die, Tom!? What about your family? Your mother, huh? Your poor sick mother... “ His words dripped with poison as he spoke, causing tears to form in Father Tom’s eyes.

“Screw you…” The younger murmured softly, sniffling lightly as he took a step back from the older pastor and turned his back to him to walk out the door, but paused suddenly, “I’ll find him.” He whispered softly as the tears slipped down his face gently, rolling down the scruffy and taut skin. “I promise.” He added louder this time, so Father Kim could hear.

The older smiled devilishly, his yellowing teeth sneering happily as he watched the younger pastor walk away and out of his office. He paused for a bit, just to smile for longer before turning to his phone and dialing a number.

He pressed the screen to his ear, a sinister smile still plastered on his face as the phone rang once then someone picked up.

“Boys, we’re going to Seoul.” That was all he said before he hung up and turned to face out his window, staring at his own reflection along side the view of the tops of skyscrapers and homes. He looked down on those he supposedly wanted to protect and sneered.

“Lee Felix, you’re as good as dead.” He murmured happily…

Felix wasn’t wearing his usual bright colors today, all but Woojin pointed out. Instead their newest addition was wearing a navy blue hoodie that was obviously Woojin’s, as anyone could see it dwarfed his small frame dramatically, ending at his mid thighs and he had to constantly roll up his sleeves to keep from getting sweater paws as he worked. The sweater was so big and heavy that even some of his collar bones poked out through the neck hole whenever he moved. As well as the dark sweatshirt, Felix wore a pair of baggy black ripped jeans that were obviously not his. He had to wear a belt on the last hole in order to get the pants to hug his small waist.

“Why is he wearing such a dark outfit? I miss his bright colors already.” Han Jisung whined quietly as he, Chan, Minho, and Changbin sat on the bench in the back room and watched the youngest with soft concerned gazes. Woojin paused his cleaning to give Jisung a warning glare, before answering.

“He’s still connected to his past, Ji. He can sense something dark, he says.” Woojin whispered, glancing to Felix with a scared look in his eye. “I’m worried they’ll come here…”

“Who?” Changbin asked, a bit too loudly as Felix glanced back to the five nervously like a frightened kitten before returning to his work of reorganizing the register. They all frowned at his skittish nature before the four on the bench turned to Woojin, awaiting an answer.

Woojin sighed softly and rubbed his temples with the hand that wasn’t holding the broom and grimaced at the small sharp pain he felt. He didn’t want to mention that he too could sense something was off.

“The people who used to leave… dead things... on his doorstep.” He admitted softly, glancing back to Felix, who was distractedly trying to now knock down any spider webs in the shop’s corners, being careful to not knock down any spiders though

Changbin and Chan blinked owlishly while Minho shivered. 

“They really did that to him?” Jisung asked softly, to which Woojin nodded. 

“He came from a very religious town and they all assumed he was some sort of demon because he had powers.” Woojin confirmed further and Minho shivered once again.

“And they think we’re evil…” The black haired man grumbled, causing Chan and Changbin to look to Minho with concerned eyes. Jisung sighed quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you guys were here for me…” Jisung murmured, a small shiver running down his spine at the thought of a dead thing at his doorstep.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell hanging above the door rang loudly through the shop, signally that someone has entered the shop, but by Felix’s excited giggles, it was obvious who had just walked into the shop. 

“Jeongin!” Felix shouted happily, his face lighting up at the sight of the youngest member of their friend group and quite possibly one of the only people Felix openly let baby him. 

Jeongin smiled widely at Felix and hurried over to the corner the boy stood in and wrapped him up in a tight bear hug, almost akin to the ones Woojin gave. 

“Lixie Hyung!” The younger chirped as the two embraced tightly. The two stayed glued together for a few moments and their elders visibly relaxed as they now saw a happy Felix and not the sad and skittish boy from before.

The auburn haired boy pulled back to smile eagerly at Woojin, before turning back to the youngest with the same eager smile. 

“Whatcha doing here? Is it potions business? Maybe I can help! I’ve been practicing and you know how much I love to hear you sing while you work and- and-” His rambling was broken by Jeongin’s laughter, causing the elder of the two to pout.

“Lixie, I’m only here to pick up herbs for my potions. Seungmin is waiting outside anyway and I promised to be quick.” This only further deepened Felix’s pout and it almost became a full blown frown. 

The four eldest still sitting on the bench soon tensed up once again, seeing Felix’s almost frown. All worried the boy would fall into his skittish and sad rut again. 

Luckily Woojin came swooping in as Felix slowly began to frown, and poked his puffy cheeks gently, causing the other to burst into a big smile at the action. He then turned to Jeongin and handed the boy a paper bag of dried herbs varying from simple lavender to wormwood.

“Don’t worry Fe, we can sing once we close up the shop for the night.” He tossed over his shoulder to Felix, who smiled brighter than the sun at that.

“Okay Hyung!”

Changbin blinked almost owlishly, glancing to Chan and Jisung curiously.

“Felix sings?” He asked, raising a brow at the youngest of the four, who simply smiled and nodded

“Ya, Felix and Woojin hyung sing together all the time! I think it reminds Felix of home or something.” Jisung chirped, cause Changbin to frown slightly and look towards the three witches once again. He wondered what Felix’s singing voice sounded like…

Now the shop was vacant and dark, the only lights that shone were from the upstairs windows of Minho, Woojin, and now Felix’s shared apartment. 

The apartment itself was almost void of life, aside from Minho, who was sitting on the living room couch watching some sort of crime show with a dark theme, oddly fitting for the Hedge witch. But out the window in the kitchen and up the fire escape to the roof lay Woojin’s precious herb garden.

There were a variety of herbs growing in the controlled space that was the green house and an even larger variety of flowers and plants growing from soil boxes surrounding the green house.

It was here you could find Felix and Woojin, sitting in a patch of moss and ivy beside the herbs and plants. It was here that Felix was in full bloom. 

The two sat silently together, just taking in each other’s presence for a while with little Felix laying his head on Woojin’s shoulder as the elder hummed the soft tune of an R&B song he had heard Jisung sing once before. 

Felix just listened silently before joining in with a soft and hesitant voice, unsure if he’ll get the words right or pronounce them correctly as he wasn’t as familiar as Woojin was with the music in South Korea. Sure, he loved it dearly and enjoyed it very much, but because the language was still so new for him, he was hesitant, but when Woojin smiled down at the younger, he grew more confident and soon the two began singing beautifully together to the stars and moon.

They sang soft enough to not wake any neighbors or disturb any bystanders walking in front of the shop to get to their destinations. They sang sweetly, calm and serene.

Just loud enough for Minho to here and smile at the memory of his apprentice bursting into song during a practice session and joined in under his breath, though he knew the other two wouldn’t hear him.

_“Love-love the stars_  
_Love-love the moon_

_Nothing’s really different_  
_It’s the same air_  
_It’s the same bed_  
_Looking at the same ceiling_  
_Why do I feel so empty_  
_For no reason at all_  
_It’s been a few hours_  
_Since I’ve been spacing out_

_At first_  
_I thought I was just hungry_  
_No way no way no way_  
_These days_  
_I listen to Kanye’s new album_  
_But it’s just typical_

_I leave the TV on_  
_But I’m just flipping the channels_  
_But bae, there’s not much meaning_

_Nothing comes even close_  
_To half of you_  
_It can’t fill me_  
_It doesn’t fill me up, yeah_  
_Just half_  
_If only I had just half of you_  
_Then I wouldn’t feel like this_

_On a night without you_  
_Even when the moon is up_  
_I can’t see it_  
_It’s hidden by thoughts of you, yeah_

_Just like you can’t make a fair call_  
_If your heart is slanted_  
_Just because you’re not here_  
_There’s no way I should be like this_  
_But I keep going back to those times_

_In the place where you used to be_  
_I can see the night sky_  
_That half-full moon_  
_Looks just like me right now_

_Nothing comes even close_  
_To half of you_  
_It can’t fill me_  
_It doesn’t fill me up, yeah_  
_Just half_  
_If only I had just half of you_  
_Then I wouldn’t feel like this_

_If tomorrow’s darkness_  
_Takes one bite of the moon_  
_Then our world that we made_  
_Would become smaller too_  
_Only longing will fill it up_  
_After I spend a boring day_  
_When the full moon rises to the sky_

_When we used to go around_  
_Saying that we were one_  
_I didn’t know it’d be so clear_  
_That you are you and I am me_  
_time to think is up,_  
_Is what it feels like_

_If more time passes, I can’t ask you to come back_  
_Just like Don Quixote_  
_I’m crazily dreaming of your love_  
_If only I can see your eyes_  
_I would be able to fill up my empty heart_

_Nothing comes even close_  
_To half of you_  
_It can’t fill me_  
_It doesn’t fill me up, yeah_  
_Just half_  
_If only I had just half of you_  
_Then I wouldn’t feel like this_

_Love-love the stars_  
_Love-love the moon_  
_Nothing comes even close_  
_To half of you_  
_If only I had just half of you_  
_If only”_

As the song slowly faded out, Felix’s eyes fluttered shut and he soon fell asleep, leaving Woojin alone with his worries and doubts.

The ocean roared softly in his ears and Woojin listened to it cautiously, knowing somehow it was the ocean’s warning to him and in that moment he knew, someone was coming for them.

For Felix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this a bit early because I get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I could actually post on Wednesday like I have for all the other chapters (because I don't want to keep you guys waiting ^w^).  
> Anyway, wish me luck!
> 
>   
> I may or may not adore Felix's singing voice...
> 
> Also The song, if you didn't recognize it, is Half Moon by DEAN.


	5. Rosebud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meaning: 
> 
> A Heart Innocent of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might put this fic on hiatus just because I have lost motivation to write for this story :/. Don't get me wrong, I have the whole story planned out, so it's not a lack of creativity that's my problem, in fact I'm thinking about starting a new story on here instead of this one, but I also don't want to leave this unfinished so it is going on hiatus! 
> 
> Just don't be surprised if you see me post though, Im just getting a bit bored of this AU and story :/.
> 
> Don't kill me!

He jolted awake suddenly, throwing back the covers with as little grace as possible and scrambled to his feet. 

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

He half hazardly pulled a discarded hoodie that was laying on the floor of his bedroom over his head, which managed to tousle his sandy blond locks further than sleep had. 

He hurried to his door, goosebumps erupted along the skin of his tan thighs and calves as he walked around in his boxers. Pulling the door open almost harshly, until he remembered that the others were supposed to be asleep and pulled the door open more quietly, making sure to set it gently it against the wall to keep the doorway open.

The trashing of blankets and low soft whimpers rang out in the distance, causing his heart to squeeze with panic. 

He heard the click of another door open to see Minho exit his room, his black hair ruffled and messy from sleep, but his eyes were wide and alert and Woojin’s worst fears came true in the moment.

Something was wrong with Felix.

The two eldest stared at each other with wide fearful eyes for a few moments before they both turned to hurry down the hallway towards their shared living room, Woojin taking the lead.

His powers were taking control in his state of panic, the vases of saltwater from the beaches of Korea began to shake slightly as the water rose out of the glass and into the air, swirling around as they all inched towards the living room, expecting the worst.

The water fell splashing to the ground as Woojin and Minho’s eyes fell on a tossing and turning Felix, who was sweating and panting in pain. 

Minho was at Felix’s side before Woojin could even register what was going on, but once he did his heart dropped to his stomach and he felt like he could throw up.

Felix was separating his powers from his past. 

He was disconnecting from his home, meaning his powers have found a home here, which should be something sweet and lovely if it weren’t for how immensely painful the process is, especially across such a distance as Felix’s.

Woojin dropped to his knees beside Minho and gently began to shake Felix, hoping to wake him and lessen the brunt of the emotional trauma of a separation this severe.

Felix’s whimpers soon began to become wails and it was a clear sign that they might be too late.

Woojin quickly turned to Minho, his eyes narrowed with determination, deep blue irises now stormy and gray like thundering waves against the shoreline.

“Minho go make some lavender and chamomile tea. He’ll need to be soothed when he wakes up.” Woojin spoke with confidence, yet concern was still laced into his words. 

Minho simply nodded and quickly stood up, pausing to give Felix a long look before heading towards the kitchen, flicking on the lights over the stove so he could mix the blend.

Woojin turned back to Felix and closed his eyes for a second, concentrating.

_Splash!_

Felix bolted into a sitting position soaked with the sea water that once lay on the ground, low soaking into his bright yellow jumper and his baby blue shorts. Panicked breaths left his body as strong arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him off the couch and into their owner’s lap and Felix melted into the touch, burying his face in their chest as he let out a heart wrenching wail of pain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“H-hyung!” He wailed and sobbed, clinging to the elder like he was a life source and Woojin now realized just who Felix’s magic attached itself to. Who it deemed safe enough to be home.

“Hyung! It hurts! M-my head!” He wailed once again, breaking Woojin out of his thoughts. He began to shush Felix gently, rubbing his back gently. 

“I know, I know. Minho is making tea to help with the pain now Fe, I promise it’ll hurt less soon.” he murmured into his colorful locks, patting the soft strands with a hand, being extremely careful of the flowers in the younger’s hair because he knew they would be sensitive right now.

It was only a few moments later when Minho returned with a kettle full of tea and a cute orange mug with flower design on it for Felix to drink out of. There was still steam coming from the cup as he handed over the mug to Woojin, who blew on it to cool it down for Felix as the boy continued to sob into his hoodie.

“Fe, I need you to sit up real quick and drink this. I need you to drink it all and your pain will start to go away, I promise.” Woojin murmured, glancing up to Minho, who watched him nervously, kneeling down beside him as he held the kettle in his lap on a towel to keep from burning himself.

Felix cried for a few more moments before leaning over and taking the mug from Woojin and gulping down it’s entire contents.

It only took a few minutes before Felix’s pain subsided and he cries himself to sleep in Woojin’s arms, who carried the sleeping boy to his bedroom and let him sleep on the bed until the sun rose later that morning.

For the rest of the day, Felix’s lovely roommates decided he shouldn’t be alone and would make him have a cup of that magic tea every hour so that he wouldn’t feel the aftershocks of the initial separation. So here Felix sat, in the dark, watching Jisung train with Minho on bettering his illumination magic.

Don’t get him wrong, Felix loved watching Jisung practice his magic and he was amazing at it as well, but Felix would much rather be out with Woojin running the shop, but he guessed this was the easiest and best way to keep Felix from hurting himself further in any way.

His hyungs just wanted to make his recovery process from his separation as comfortable as possible and it made Felix’s heart skip a beat at the kind gesture. 

But here Felix sat, in a pitch black room, while Minho fussed about Jisung flicking his wrist incorrectly and that was why he couldn’t cast the illumination spell the same way he did five minutes prior.

He couldn’t see his friends at all, but they couldn’t see the boy either as he silently sighed in boredom and threw his head back dramatically, kicking his legs out as he sat upon the counter like a child

But just as Felix was about to hop off the counter and sneak out of the room and up the stairs to go and take a small nap with Dori, Jisung flicked his wrist just right and a small moon like orb appeared between his open palms, illuminating the room brightly. 

Minho smiled proudly at his apprentice, before looking over to Felix, who simply stared at the orb and lightly nudged the youngest with his shoulder.

“Lixie, have you had your cup of tea yet?” He quickly glanced towards the clock and his brows furrowed in worry. “It’s almost three ‘o clock. Are you in any pain?” He asked gently, ignoring the funny look Jisung gave him, which only caused Felix to sigh loudly, tossing his head back once again in exasperation.

“Hyyyunng! It’s just a light sting, it barely hurts!” he protested, but smiled gently at his friends’ worried expressions. “I just want to sleep it off, mostly.” He admitted softly, instantly looking sheepish as Minho gave him a look that rivaled his mother’s. Jisung’s cheeks puffed out a bit more as he fought off a fit of giggles, but as the orb between his hands began to flicker and fade, he returned his focus to the mini moon.

“Lix, you know you can’t do that. Woojin’s orders.” Minho scolded softly, mostly reminding the other of their elder’s words. Felix sighed and nodded, looking defeated.

“Okay hyung, but can I at least not have to drink the tea? The herbs are so bitter and strong and my breath smells like flowers after every time and I’m pretty sure Chan thinks I ate a flower this morning, which makes no sense ‘cause I literally grow flowers from my head, why would I eat something that basically is me?” Felix ended his little tangent with a soft giggle and playfully raised an eyebrow at Minho in question, who let out a soft laugh and nodded to the younger slightly.

“Okay okay, you don’t have to drink the tea, but you better not tell Woojin that I said that.” Minho warned playfully, an underlying serious tone made Felix smile widely at his hyung. 

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

Just before Felix could answer Minho, the bell to the shop rang loudly and a few seconds later Woojin poked his head into the dark room, letting in the yellow light of the shop and sun, which contrasted Jisung’s moon’s white glow greatly.

“Fe, sweet, can you come out here and help me real quick?” Woojin asked softly, his deep blue irises a lighter shade of blue as they shined with a bit of worry and relief at the sight of the smiling sunshine boy.

“On it, hyung!” He chirped, jumping off the counter and giving Miho’s hand a quick squeeze and flashing Jisung one of his signature sunshine smiles. He quickly skipped over to his hyung and smiled up at him, before following him down the small hallway towards the shop.

When Felix walked out, he was wearing bright colors again, unlike the last two weeks of dark borrowed clothes from Minho and Woojin, Changbin noticed. Instead he wore a bright yellow jumper that was two sizes too big and gave him massive sweater paws and some light wash overalls that actually fit him and weren’t too baggy or big for his small frame.

It was cute to say the lease and the outfit had Changbin instantly flustered. His cheeks red as he quickly checked over his own outfit and wondered if it was too dark.

He himself wore a black worn down leather jacket, a dark gray short sleeve tee shirt and some black low rise jeans with his favorite black combat boots.

You could say he was quite the rainbow that day.

But regardless of his dark aura and atmosphere, Felix gave him the brightest smile he’s seen on the boy to date and his heart fluttered slightly and it was then that Changbin knew that he was fucked…

“Binnie hyung! How are you?” Felix chirped happily, skipping over to the elder boy excitedly and taking the older’s larger hands into his own smaller and pulling him towards the counter, where Woojin stood, watching the two with a soft smile. “Look, hyung! Binnie hyung is here!” He chirped once again excitedly to the elder, who smiled widely at the younger, more soft hearted of the three.

“Hello Changbin, what brings you here?” Woojin asked sweetly, though his stormy irises showed the other that the eldest might already know. Changbin couldn’t help, but smile awkwardly and glance to Felix nervously before answering.

“Well, I was actually coming to invite you guys to our show tonight.” Changbin admitted, the tips of his ears going red in color as he looked down at his boots. 

Felix blinked innocently, staring at Changbin with his big soft brown eyes.

“Sungie hyung or Channie hyung never mentioned the show to me all day.” The boy pouted softly, causing Changbin’s gaze to instantly flicker back up to the boy as he held his hands up in surrender. 

“Actually I asked them not to…” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “ I, uh, wanted to ask you myself.”

Felix blinked for a couple seconds before smiling softly at Changbin, both their hearts fluttering slightly in that moment.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Felix smiled like and idiot and it was so infectious that Changbin couldn’t help, but smile softly at the bright boy before him.

“So will you go?” Changbin asked nervously, glancing up at Fleix slightly through his lashes, who blushed slightly and looked down at his own baby pink sneakers.

“Of course I will.” He mumbled softly, smiling at Changbin happily.

“Great! So I’ll swing by an hour before the show to pick you guys up okay?” Changbin said cooly, trying to remain casual and not embarrass himself in front of the very cute boy, who was still holding his hands in his own small ones still, he noted.

Felix simply just eagerly nodded, his eyes bright and happy as the corners of his eyes crinkled from how big he was smiling.

“Does seven work for you guys?” Changbin asked, mostly to Woojin, who simply nodded. Felix mimicked the action eagerly, giving Changbin’s hands a squeeze, causing the other to glance over to Felix and give him a rare wide smile.

“Okay, so I’ll see you guys later?” He asked, hesitating before slipping his hands from Felix’s and giving a small nod in goodbye to Woojin before heading out the door.

Felix watched Changbin leave, looking almost like a kicked puppy, causing Woojin to laugh loudly.

“So Changbin?”

“YA! I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Sure, Fe, sure…”


	6. Moonflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!
> 
> A kinda continuation of Chapter Five “Rosebud”.
> 
> Also please read the chapter notes this once! I need some input from you guys on what you want from me for my next story!
> 
> ❌****WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE TAG “NONCONSENSUAL TOUCHING” COMES TO PLAY!!! IF THAT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, EITHER READ WITH CAUTION OR DON’T READ THIS CHAPTER!!****❌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy my dears! It has been a VERY LONG time since I last posted 😔 For that, I apologize! Also I’m sorry if this update is weird as well because I’m currently away from my computer and I am updating from my phone so ooff I guess. 
> 
> Also hi! I’m working on three different stories, but the one I have the most progress on is a District 9/supernatural abilities AU, which I also had my best friend/mother-figure Steffi read what I have so far and likes a lot. 
> 
> The only thing is that I don’t know if I should add romance or not? Like I’m a hopeless romantic, I will admit, but I like also feel like I should step away from that? So here’s a vote!
> 
> 🌸 - Romance/Love stuff  
> Or  
> 🌼 - No Romance/Minimal Romance (at best)  
> OR  
> 🌺 - Neutral/Author’s choice (because I really need to buck up and make my own decisions in life lol)
> 
> And if you vote for either, which ship would you like to see from me? Just comment it down below your favorite ships and whichever gets the most votes/works best with the plot will be picked! I’ll announce the results when I post chapter seven for Greenery two weeks from now!  
> (It’s an OT9 piece, meaning all 9 are main characters, but has a primary focus on Jeongin and Felix.)
> 
> OH! I’m changing my update schedule since I’m taking this story off hiatus while also working on three others (District 9 AU, Spider-Man AU with Seunglix and a Fantasy AU with Hyunlix respectively) and I’ve decided to update every two to three weeks instead of once or twice a week like I was before! Gives me more time to write and edit my chapters and I don’t catch up to myself as easily ☺️

Felix was a flustered mess as he frantically tossed around his own colorful clothes that were sharing a home in Minho’s closet with his own clothing. 

A snicker behind him caused him to pout and groan loudly, before turning around to give Minho, who was sitting on his bed watching the younger with Soonie in his lap, big puppy dog eyes. 

“Hyung! I’ve never been to a rap show, let alone an underground rap show! What do you even wear to that!?” He sighed in exasperation and gently began to tug at his flowers and hair in frustration. Minho quickly got up and walked over to the boy, humming gently as he took the younger’s hands in his own to keep him from hurting himself.

“Little Lixie,” He teased lightly, causing the younger to lightly roll his eyes at him. “Just be yourself. I’m sure Channie and Sungie would agree with me as well.” He soothed gently, causing the younger to pout once again and groan softly.

“That’s so cliche, hyung.” He teased back, but Minho’s words warmed his heart a little bit and he gave a curt nod. “But I guess you’re right.” He glanced down to the mess he made and sighed loudly, causing Woojin to poke his head into the room to check on the tow, his eyes soft as he saw Felix’s frustrated expression and the mess of clothes on the ground. 

“Is everything okay, Fe?” The eldest asked hesitantly, but after seeing the smile on Minho’s face, his tense shoulders relaxed. 

“Little Lixie,” Minho paused, giving Felix a smirk while the younger groaned loudly. “Can’t decide what to wear on your little adventure to the underground.” He teased warmly, throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulders playfully and ruffled his already unruly colorful locks.

“Well I’ve never been to the underground!” He defended, while swatting away Minho’s hand and turning to Woojin with pleading eyes and a pout. “Hyung, what should I wear? Minho just says I should be myself, but that’s boring!” He whined, causing Woojin to shoot him a slight glare.

“You are not boring and Minho is absolutely right. Just be yourself and you’ll fit right in.” Woojin said matter-of-factly, giving Felix a soft look before turning on his heels and walking into the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder, “I’m making your tea, Fe!”

A very loud groan filled the air followed by a fit of giggles.

Changbin was nervous, he knew this to be true, but he wouldn’t admit it. 

He kept his nerves at bay, his expression blank as he entered the unlocked door of the now closed tea shop, the bell ringing loudly, causing his relaxed shoulders to tense up slightly, but he forced himself to relax, keeping his cool and dark atmosphere as he walked over to the counter, hearing a faint squeak from upstairs.

Despite his best efforts, a small soft smile broke out across his face as he heard the sound of frantic footsteps and voices talking. 

He leaned against the counter casually, feeling a sense of relief that he wasn’t the only nervous one. He had a chance to regain his cool and composed aura and facade, but just as he was sure he was calm, a very very cute boy stumbled down the stairs eagerly, his auburn hair was tousled and wavy, like it had been styled and curled. It was parted to show his forehead, showing off more of his dewy soft skin and Changbin knew he was screwed before he could take in the full picture.

“Binnie hyung!” Felix chirped in his deep voice, causing the older of the two to feel rattled. He turned his gaze away quickly looking to the floor, while the tips of his ears and the back of his neck turned a soft hue of pink. The nickname really did a number on his heart and he could feel himself chock lightly on his own spit.

“H-hey Lixie..” He spoke gruffly, trying desperately to come off as cool and calm. Like he wasn’t fighting the urge to smile ever so fondly at the younger boy before him. 

Felix had chosen to follow Minho and Woojin’s advice and wore one of his signature brightly colored tops and light wash jeans, but what made it his outfit special were the cutouts that showed off smooth freckled skin. They were placed at the knees and a little on the thighs of his jeans and in the center of his soft pink sweater, was one heart shaped cutout that had Changbin genuinely confused on wear Felix got his clothes from, but he’d be lying if he said that the peek-a-boos of skin weren’t…appealing.

Ya, Changbin was screwed.

He hadn’t realized he was staring and probably making the poor boy self-conscious until the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped his back to reality causing the darkly dressed boy’s eyes to glance over in the direction the sound came from only to be met with a smirking Woojin.

The eldest was wearing a white button up that tied into a loose bow at the top tucked into some black leather pants . Still classy, yet with a sort of dark flare. The outfit was fitting for the elder, just as Felix’s was for him. 

The two looked perfect it seemed…

Felix quickly recovered as soon as Woojin came into the picture and wrapped his arms lovingly around Woojin’s left arm and smiled widely at the eldest, giving Changbin a tentative glance before opening his mouth to speak,

“Binnie hyung, where’s Channie hyung and Sungie hyung?” the youngest asked sweetly, causing both his elders to smile at him kindly. 

“Outside.” He said simply with a shrug, the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a small smile.

Felix’s opened his mouth for a moment as if to say something back before quickly shutting it and nodding. He looked up to Woojin with one of his famous rival-the-sun smiles before reaching out his hand and grabbing Changbin’s larger and pulling the two along towards the door with the pure excitement of a child.

Both elders couldn’t help, but smile fondly at the youngest.

The walk to the venue was usually long and boring, but this time, with Felix’s animated talking and little stories, Changbin found that the walk wasn’t long enough, but after an hour of talking and laughing with the young witch, their little group of five soon made it to their destination. 

As soon as the five set foot into the building, Chan, Jisung, and Changbin were swept away by staff to go backstage, leaving little Felix and Woojin all alone in the dark, yet neon lit room that was jammed pack full of bodies pressed together, dancing.

Felix was instantly drawn to the movements of the strangers, eyes wide with awe as he watched these people let loose and jump around to the beats of the current performer’s rapping, but he interlocked his hands with Woojin’s larger ones and followed the older to the bar. 

The younger was about to order a drink to calm his nerves, but with a glare from Woojin, he quickly backed away from the counter and turned his attention back to the dancing. He could feel a pull in his heart, longing to dance himself. It was one of the many things from his past that he remained latched to.

As the current rapper’s song faded and the crowd cheered, Felix found himself slowly inching his way into the crowd of bodies. For now he stood on the outskirts, watching the artist on stage talk to the crowd for a little bit. He could feel Woojin’s protective stare bore into his back, but he simply ignored it.

Within a few minutes, while the crowd had slowed down a bit, Felix managed to escape Woojin’s watchful eye and was now in the middle of the crowd. He had bumped into a smaller girl dressed in a red plaid skirt and an oversized black tee shirt on accident and quickly apologized, only to have the girl take his hands in her own and begin to sway their arms together, laughing as she enthusiastically encouraged Felix to dance with her and her friends.

Who was Felix to refuse such an innocent request?

So Felix began to sway his hips with the beat, seemingly mimicking the girl’s own movements. He lifted his arms over his head and swayed his body with such grace and precision, the girls began to cheer and woop at the young witch, who blushed at their antics, but continued to dance.

Just as Felix was beginning to feel comfortable, the beat suddenly changed to something faster and more upbeat. His eyes opened and looked back up towards the stage and widened at the sight of his three friends.

Jisung was waving his arms, hyping up the crowd while Changbin and Chan stood to the side, nodding along with the beat, eyes scanning the crowd. 

A dark gaze briefly locked with a soft chocolate one, causing the older to grin slightly at the younger, who blushed, but continued to sway to the beat.

Soon the actual music began, Jisung and Chan spitting lyrics like venom, while Changbin patiently watched Felix dance with a group of girls who looked about the younger’s age. At first a sick feeling in his stomach caused a burn in his chest, but after watching for a few seconds, it was clear that neither party had any interest in the other beside friendship, which caused the burning to go away just like that.

Chan was finishing up his verse and Changbin knew he was up next, he locked eyes with Felix once again, threw the younger a playful wink and brought the mic to his mouth and began to rap.

To say Felix wasn’t amazed would be an utter and complete lie. The young witch was completely blown away. Changbin rapped faster and faster, just like Felix’s heartbeat. He felt a swell of pride as he saw the older so confident and in his own element, he couldn’t help, but cheer along with the crowd, dancing and jumping up and down with the beat. His arms were in the air, his hair bouncing with every movement he made, he felt utterly and completely free from any worries or cares.

Daisies and carnations were in full bloom in the neon red lights of the dance floor, looking pink in color. The lights made Felix look euphoric, as he jumped around and attempted to sing along with every word. In that moment, the young witch was completely free and happy beyond belief, but it didn’t last long.

Hands.

Suddenly, there were hands on his hips, tugging him back against a body, causing the younger to freeze up and practically stop breathing. 

Hot breaths blew against his neck at the body behind him kept moving, despite the boy’s obvious discomfort. Felix quickly grabbed the other’s hands with his own smaller and tried to pry them off his body, but the grip only tightened.

“Play along and follow me, Felix” A deep and gruff voice whispered into his ear, making Felix feel sick to his stomach and his heart dropped to the floor.

This isn’t what he wanted. He just wanted to have fun, but suddenly he felt like dying. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

He let out a soft whimper of discomfort as his eyes frantically looked for someone to help him as he continued to try and wiggle out of the offending grasp. Slowly, the man was inching them further into the dark corner of the club and Felix could feel his panic begin to rise. Bile burned the back of his throat and his vision blurred with tears.

This could very well be the last time he’d ever see his friends again….

Seconds soon felt like hours, but just as suddenly as the hands were on him, Felix was pulled away and the hands were off. The skin where they touched burned with discomfort as Felix quickly turned to his saver and sighed in relief.

There stood Woojin, his deep blue eyes dark and stormy with anger as he glared at the random man who touched Felix. He held onto Felix’s hand tightly as the man glared back at Woojin.

“What’s your damage dude? We were having fun.” The stranger growled over the loud music and Felix’s heart dropped. The man kept his gaze on Felix before quickly sizing up Woojin, balling his hands into fists. Felix could see the lie, the malicious intent in the other’s eyes and his heart shattered.

Woojin scoffed and practically snarled at the man, his eyes flashed a stormy gray for a second.

“You call that fun!?” He snapped loudly, causing Felix to flinch slightly. “He was trying to push you off, you sick fuck!” Now there was a small crowd around them and Felix shrunk at all the eyes staring at him and he tightened his hold on Woojin’s hand. The younger has never seen Woojin so angry before, let alone hear the older curse.

The man scowled. Reaching out and grabbing Felix by the upper arm and pulled the younger towards himself, but just as quickly as he grabbed the younger, Woojin pulled his fist back and punched the man square in the nose.

A sickening crack filled the air, causing the music to come to a halt as Changbin, Jisung, and Chan looked through the crowd, only to see Woojin, holding a crying Felix, shaking his right fist in pain, while some guy was bent over holding a bleeding broken nose.

“Yo, what the fuck?” Jisung said into the mic, tilting his head to the left in confusion as Woojin glanced up to the others with an apologetic gaze.

In the corner of the show, a shadowy figure watched the two witches quickly leave, the older one holding the younger tightly as they sobbed into their shirt as they made their way towards the exit. The figure smirked to himself before pulling out a small non-trackable phone and called an unsaved number.

“Ya, Kim. He’s in Seoul and he’s not alone.”


End file.
